To Have and To Hold
by chibisamasempai20
Summary: Can they still hold true to their love?
1. Chapter 1

Hi! My First Fanfic! yeah! it's a TessaXSousuke Fanfic since i'm really a fan of this pairing!

Disclaimer: I do not own Tessa And Sousuke or any characters related to FMP.

Chapter 1: Secrets of the Past

_She cried. She had run away from everyone and wanted to see no one. She hid in her favorite spot, a secluded part in Merida Island, where the view of the crystal blue ocean glistened in the sun. She kept her face buried between her knees._

"_Hey. Are you okay?" She was startled by the voice that came out of nowhere. She looked up to see a boy standing beside her. She hadn't notice him come that close to her. He had short, messy dark brown hair. His gray eyes seem so serious despite the fact that he was the same age as her. He had a small X scar below his left cheek. _

_Tessa sniffed and looked at the boy with irritation. "It's none of your business. Leave me alone." The boy shrugged but sat down beside her. He just looked out on the view. Tessa couldn't believe that the boy stayed. She felt irritated by his presence, but somehow glad that she has a companion. For a while, they have not spoken to each other. _

_Just like how he surprised her before, the boy spoke again. "My name is Sousuke Sagara. It's my first time here in Japan. Nice to meet you." Tessa blinked and stared at the boy. He's trying to be friendly, she thought. "I'm Teletha Testarossa, but you can call me Tessa for short. Nice to meet you too, Sagara."_

_It was the start of their extraordinary relationship._

Tessa felt her heart sinking every minute. It was sudden. 'Why does everything have to be this way?' She thought bitterly. "Is everything alright, Madame Captain?" asked her maid who was fixing her bouquet of flowers and handed it to her. "Yes, there's just something on my mind." She smiled. "Ah yes, everyone gets nervous at things like this," the maid reply. "Do they really?" replied a heartbroken Tessa.

She looked at the mirror and saw reflected on it, the saddest bride in the whole world.

It was an arrange marriage by her family and by Mithril. When she had turned sixteen, they had engaged her to be wedded to Kurz Webber, a highly skilled member of the SRT team. And like Tessa, he had a high rank in Mithril, being related to Lord Mallory and being skilled as a soldier as well. Of course, Tessa had disagreed on the marriage but despite her refusal, there was nothing else she could do. And it broke her heart to say goodbye to her one, true love, Kurz' best friend, Sousuke Sagara. Her relationship with Sousuke was a secret, as silent as her whispered abilities. And it was this day that their relationship would come to an end.

It was near noon, but the ceremony had not yet started. Sousuke was in Kurz' room, waiting for his best friend. Kurz came in the room, he was dressed in a white tuxedo and his blonde hair was tied to a neat ponytail. Sousuke nodded at his best friend. He was prepared. He had a pistol in his right pocket and two grenades on the other one, just in case someone decides to ruin the ceremony. He wouldn't let anyone get hurt, especially Tessa.

It hurt him so much that his best friend would be married to the girl he had loved for so long. But of course, Kurz doesn't know this and it's better that way.

"Man, this wedding is really getting me worked up. I wonder how our dear little captain is doing." Kurz said as he relaxed in an arm chair, careful to not wrinkle his suit. Sousuke remained silent. He didn't want to think how Tessa is doing.

"I..don't know how this marriage would end up. Tessa is…like a little sister to me…and a very dear superior," Kurz said.

"Love her," Sousuke replied. And with that, he spoke no more.

Everyone was inside the small chapel. Guards were stationed at every entrance and exit of the place to ensure the safety of everyone. Sousuke stood beside Kurz at the front, he was the best man of the wedding. Then the ceremony started.

When the doors opened, everyone turned their heads at the entrance only to find themselves looking at the most beautiful bride. Tessa walked the aisle, beside her was her father. A small smile was formed in her lips and as she walked, she seems to illuminate the room with her radiant beauty. Her silver hair complimented very well with her white dress and seemed to sparkle with its smoothness.

Indeed, she was beautiful. Sousuke glanced at Kurz and saw the expression of his best friend. Just like the others, Kurz was struck by her beauty. When Tessa came to them, Kurz held out his hand and Tessa took it.

Her eyes flew to Sousuke and he met her gaze. Then, she looked away and at Kurz. They preceded the altar. It was the end of their relationship.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Unfortunate Meeting

Sousuke knocked twice. He had been called by Commander Mardukas upon a mission that needs immediate action. He entered when he heard that he could come in. "Sir, Sergeant Sousuke Sagara reporting for duty, sir" he said firmly and saluted.

"At ease," replied the commander. He was seated on a leather armchair and behind a desk with a stack of paperwork. He was reading a report, his face in a frown. "Sergeant Sagara, you are to escort the Captain outside of base to attend the meeting of all the leaders of Mithril. This is important since it requires the Captain's safety. Do not worry for a convoy will be waiting for you near the port where you will board a private ferry to your destination. Is everything clear, Sergeant?"

"Sir, yes, sir," he replied firmly. It was the last thing he needed. He had avoided all contact with Tessa after her wedding with Kurz two months ago. And now, he was to escort her. There was no use disagreeing since it is for Tessa's safety.

"You will meet the Captain at the hangar at 1230 hours and depart the base at exactly 1300 hours. That is all." And with that, Sousuke bid his farewell. He went to his quarters to prepare himself for the mission.

Tessa was surprised to see Sousuke at the hangar. She was also surprised at the fact that he would be escorting her to the meeting. When they boarded the vehicle, there was an awkward silence between the two of them. They left the base and drove in silence.

Tessa's heart was beating fast. She wanted to talk to Sousuke, to find out how he is doing. He had been avoiding her so much that it breaks her heart even more. Kurz was being a sweet husband to her, but his attempts couldn't capture Tessa's heart. She still loves Sousuke so much.

They reached the rendezvous point with the convoy that will guard them. A man stepped outside the dark van and motioned for Sousuke to stop. He did what he was asked and the man approached his side of the car. He was wearing sunglasses that completely hid his eyes and a white cap on his head. The man tapped the window. Sousuke rolled the window down, his mind racing. 'What's going on?' he thought.

"Hi. We're the convoy. We would like you to step out of the vehicle, sir. We have to make sure that the vehicle is safe." Sousuke hesitated, he wasn't informed that there would be an inspection, but Tessa was already stepping out of the vehicle.

He nearly got smack at the back of the head with a rifle. The man in the sunglasses had started to attack Sousuke with his weapon, once Sousuke got out of the vehicle. He wrestled with the man and got hold of the rifle. 'Tessa!' he thought when he heard a feminine scream. He jumped to the front of the car and aimed the rifle at the man holding the Tessa. Sousuke froze. Another man was behind him, and he can feel the man's gun at the back of his head. "Drop your weapon. The two of you are coming with us," demanded the unknown man. Sousuke placed his rifle slowly down and as he stood up, he was hit in the head with the man's gun. Everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Escape

His head was throbbing with pain, he felt nauseous. His head was resting on something soft and that seemed to help him relax. He slowly opened his eyes and his heart stopped. The Captain's hand was on Sousuke's forehead. Her eyes were closed, he wondered if Tessa was unconscious as well. He slowly took the hand that was on his forehead and held it as he got up slowly.

Noticing that he was awake, Tessa opened her eyes, a worried smile on her face. "Sousuke, are you okay? Does your head still hurt?" Sousuke felt the back of his head with his hand. "I'm feeling better. Thank you, Madame Captain." Tessa looked at him painfully. "I'm sorry," she said. 'It's my fault we're here." Sousuke shook his head, "No. I'm responsible for this. Your safety was my responsibility. And I will take you to a safe place. Where are we?"

"It seems that we are in a vessel. I can hear the waves from the ocean," Tessa said as she looked around the room. It was a storage place and there were wooden boxes. Sousuke thought of a plan to escape their prison. He looked at Tessa, his hand still holding hers. "I'll get you out of here, Captain. I promise."

The metal door slowly opened and a man wearing a dark jacket and ragged pants entered, he was holding a rifle in his hands. He looked at Tessa who was sitting at the corner. He grinned. He didn't know what their master would be planning to do with her, but it seems that it would be fun. The girl was fresh meat. He slowly approached Tessa, "Hey there little missy. You're coming with me." With his back turned from the door, he hadn't noticed Sousuke crept up from behind and smacked his head with one of the wooden lids of the boxes. The man instantly fell unconscious. Sousuke approached the unconscious man and took al of his weapons: a rifle, ammunition and a grenade. He then helped Tessa stand up and without letting go of his hand, he led her out.

They ran the halls of the ship, unsure of where to go. They had to be very careful or else they could be dead. As they turned right on the next corridor, a pair of men saw them. "HEY! STOP!" yelled one of the men and fired at them. Sousuke pushed Tessa to the side and returned fire, his bullets coming straight to the two men.

They ran the opposite direction. 'By now, they know that we've escaped.' Sousuke thought. He kept Tessa close to him. They were again surprised at their next turn by a man and fired at them. The bullets nearly missed his face. As he returned fire and killed the man, he felt a stinging pain at his left arm. Tessa's eyes widened in horror. Blood slowly spread throught the sleeves of Sousuke's uniform. It trickled to his hands and droplets of it fell to the floor. "Sousuke…" Tessa held onto him, with tears on her eyes. They both slid down to the floor. "I'm alright. Don't worry about me," he replied, but Tessa was still tearful. "Please don't cry…Tessa," he said then held her face with his right hand. Tessa sniffed and wiped her tears with the back of her hands. She held the hand that was touching her face. "But we need to keep your wound from bleeding too much," she said as she tore a part of her skirt and tied it to Sousuke's wound to suppress the blood.

"Come on, let's go," Sousuke said as he stood up, careful not to strain his wounded arm. Tessa stood close beside him. They started off again and ran to a door. When they opened it, the sea breeze blew, the weather was harsh. They ran to the deck and looked down. The waves were crashing the ship madly; the harsh weather had made the waves bigger. "They're over there!" they heard a man yell. A group had open fired at them and they have no choice but to jump out onto the sea. As they dive into the cold water, he embraced Tessa tightly. The two of them had been devoured by the dark waves.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Stranded with Love

"How could this have happened?" exclaimed a furious Commander Mardukas. His fists were in a tight clench. The office shook with his anger. Kurz was standing at a corner, his head bowed down and his hands across his chest, a glaring expression on his face. "The Captain is missing and so is Sergeant Sagara," Mardukas explained, containing his anger. "How did you find out about this? And why wasn't I informed about her departure?" Kurz demanded.

"I have received an inquiry about her absence at the meeting. Their vehicle was also found a few kilometers outside of base. It's possible that they might have been kidnapped," Mardukas pondered on. Kurz approached his table and slammed his fist down. "Mithril will do anything it takes to find Tessa!" he exclaimed, and with that, he stormed out of the room.

Tuatha de Danaan was in a state of panic. Their Captain is missing. And all her subordinates would do everything just to get her back safely.

The last thing she remembered was being sucked into the dark waters. She felt the rough sand underneath her; she felt a fire going near her to keep her warm. The breeze now blew quietly. She opened her eyes and searched her surroundings. She stirred and saw that Sousuke was seated at the front of the fire with his bare back turned to her. She noticed how masculine his features were and how the light outlines his figure. He reached out to him and must have surprised him for he jumped on his seat.

Sousuke turned to find that Tessa was conscious again. 'Thank God' he thought. When he pulled her out of the water and reached the beach, she was unconscious. He had to revive her by mouth-to-mouth resuscitation. He blushed at the thought as he remembered her soft lips. It had been so long since he felt those sweet lips of hers. He had restrained himself for wanting more.

Sousuke had set up a camp near the beach and started a fire. He had removed his clothes carefully. His arm was still wounded. And it was stinging painfully. He washed the blood away and hung them near the fire to dry. After that, he went to Tessa. He moved closer to check if she's stable. He removed her clothes, his hands shaking as he unbuttoned her top. Her two white lumps rose up and down as she breathes. Sousuke fought the urge to touch her even more than what he was needed to. Her skin was so smooth under his hands. He then went to take off her skirt. Her legs were soft. Sousuke's heart was racing, he had been with Tessa but her beauty was really extraordinary. It was painful. He had to stop. He had draped his uniform over her to keep her warm and had dried her clothes.

When Tessa got up, it slid off her body, revealing her fine chest. Sousuke burned a deep crimson and looked away. 'I can't. She's the wife of your best friend,' he thought painfully. Tessa was embarrassed. She pulled the uniform up again to hide her body. She hadn't realized that she was only wearing her undergarments.

"How's your wound?" she asked. Sousuke looked again at her and to his wound. "It's fine. I was more worried about you. You'd been out cold for about two days now," he answered. They've been stuck at the unknown island for two days already. Surely Mithril must have discovered that they were missing. Tessa sighed. Sousuke stood up and handed Tessa her dry clothes. He turned around so that she could change into them.

When Tessa was finished dressing, she sat beside Sousuke. He handed her a fish that he had cooked on a stick. He knew that she would be hungry once she wakes up. Tessa ate the fish, her energy seemed to be coming back as she eat the fish. "What are we going to do?" she asked Sousuke. But he only shook his head, "I'll try to search the island and see if we can find help." Sousuke doubted that they'd find any help. The island was small and judging from its location, it would be inhabitable. "I'm coming with you!" Tessa said.

They had come to nothing and found nothing. Sousuke and Tessa went back to their camp, tired as ever. They had searched the island for any help but found that they are all alone. Sousuke slumped on a trunk of a tree, wiping his sweat with the back of his hand. Tessa sat beside him, gasping for air. It was almost night time now and the sun was setting, leaving a trace of its bloody light on the blue ocean.

Sousuke went to start a fire and Tessa went to gather the fruits that they have found along their search. She waited for Sousuke to finish the fire and handed him a piece of banana. They ate in silence, each contemplating on their own thoughts. What were they supposed to do now? There's no way they can reach civilization in this island.


	5. Chapter 5

Lemon...woo.

Chapter 5: Forbidden Love

Darkness started to fall upon them. The sky was clear, except with a million stars that scattered across it. After eating, Sousuke went to the beach to check for any passing ship. And Tessa was left alone in the camp. She sat, her back against a tree. She wondered how Danaan was doing without their captain, and thought of her crew. She thought of Kurz, had he been searching for her and Sousuke? 'Sousuke and I…missing. What if they wouldn't be able to find us? What if…' her trail of thought ended. She shook her head, 'No. I shouldn't be thinking of that. Danaan needs me…Kurz needs me…everyone needs me…'

"Madame Captain?" she lifted her head and saw that Sousuke was seated in front of her, his face held a straight expression. Tessa searched his eyes for concern, for warmth, for love. His eyes still seemed serious, distant, and with a sinking heart Tessa thought, 'Perhaps, it wasn't meant to be from the very start. A superior officer and her subordinate were not meant to be together.' She looked away as she fought the tears that were about to fall. "Madame Captain, is something wrong? Do you feel any pain somewhere? If..if..there is something you need, just..just tell me and I'll-" he was cut by Tessa. "No, Sousuke. There's nothing you can do to help…nothing..so please..just-" she gasped as Sousuke suddenly pulled her close to him.

Tessa struggled against his grip but he firmly held her. It was such a long time that he held her like that. He wanted to feel her warm body against his; her soft skin; and he wanted to take in her scent. "Don't say it. Please, Tessa," he said as he embraced her tenderly. Tessa was a lost for words. She had wanted to hold Sousuke for so long as well, she has suppressed her feelings for him because of her marriage to Kurz.

"I don't know…how long I can hold it any longer…I can't…I can't just give up on you. I love you, Tessa. I always will. But if you don't feel the same towards me, I'd walk away…" he said, sincerely and words full of hurt when he said the last part. "No. Please don't walk away from me. I love you too, Sousuke!" Tessa exclaimed, embracing Sousuke tighter. Sousuke slowly lifted his hands to her face. He leaned in closer, and their foreheads touched. "Sousuke…" Tessa was silenced by his lips on hers. He kissed her hungrily, wanting more of her. She kissed him back feeling the same way. It was so long ago that their lips had touched and she wanted to savor the moment. He licked her lips, begging for entrance and she willingly complied. She parted her lips and his tongue entered her sweet warm mouth, clashing and battling with her tongue. Tessa moaned with pleasure, as her right hand gripped Sousuke's dark hair, bringing him closer. He couldn't take it any longer, he wanted more of her, right then, right there.

He slowly laid her down the ground, his lips planting kisses on her neck down to her collarbone. Sousuke pulled up to her face again and kissed her, more hungrily than before. He parted her legs with his knees, his right hand snaking down her thighs and pulling up her skirt. Tessa gasped with Sousuke stroking her so tenderly, smoothly. She started to get hot, a hot feeling forming at the pit of her stomach. As Sosuke kissed her, he unbuttoned her shirt and she did the same with his. She traced his fine and muscular chest with her fingers. She arched her back to let him slip her shirt off and undo the clip of her bra. He tossed the garments to their side and he grinned. The sight of her naked top made him feel hard on the groin. He dived on her chest, his tongue playing with her left breast, tugging and licking the hardened nipple, while his left hand caressed the other for equal attention. Tessa gripped Sousuke tighter, moaning and panting with pleasure. It was the first time that the two of them had come to this situation. She dug her nails at his back, as Sousuke sent her to a fit of frenzy. She could feel the wetness going down her. Sensing her pleasure, he unzipped her skirt, and slid his hands to her underwear, pulling down the obstructing clothes. She felt his hard member between her legs, throbbing. He entered a finger into her organ and Tessa gasped, her back arched with pleasure as he entered another finger. He thrust his fingers in and out of her, feeling the warmth and tightness. "Sou..su..ke…" she moaned his name again and again.

Unable to restrain it anymore, he unzipped his pants and with a swift motion, he slid them down. He parted Tessa legs with his hands as he prepared himself for entrance. He paused and looked at her, panting and breathing, with her eyes closed. Tessa slowly opened her eyes and gave Sousuke a look, as if urging him to go on. He leaned down on her and kissed her tenderly again and with one quick motion, he thrust into her. She whimpered with pain, and he slowly pushed in, letting her adjust to his size. Seeing that she was comfortable, he began to thrust her, their hips moving in motion with one another. She was tight and warm, and Sousuke thought that if Tessa was still a virgin. She wrapped her legs around his waist, as he went in deeper, reaching her core. He increased his pace, and Tessa was nearing her climax. She held onto him tighter and moaned pleasurably, whispering his name. She felt him explode inside her and she followed suit.

The two of them, breathing heavily after they had just climaxed, held each other for a moment. Sousuke looked into Tessa, their eyes holding each other's gaze. It was a sin. A betrayal. But they both wanted it. They may burn in hell for what they did, but this did not stop them. Sousuke gently stroked Tessa's face. "I love you, Captain Teletha Tesstarosa," he whispered, brushing his lips on hers. She smiled, "I love you too, Sergeant Sousuke Sagara." And without pulling away from each other, they fell into a slow slumber. Slowly, thinking that this island had been their paradise.


	6. Chapter 6

i don't own FMP or an of the characters. i do own the ideas though. woo. reviews are welcomed! XD

Chapter 6: End of Paradise

Sousuke awoke to the sound of the waves clashing onto the rocks at the shore. He stirred, trying to remember last night's event. It was blissful. He propped on one arm as he look at the person lying next to him. Tessa was a beauty under the rays of the morning sunlight. Her silver hair was loose and glistened in the light. Sousuke brushed his fingers on her cheek, admiring her beauty. Tessa's eyes slowly opened, blinking as she awoke from her sleep. She smiled at the man who held her closely.

"Good morning, Captain," Sousuke greeted.

Tessa smiled in return and planted a small kiss on his lips before replying. "Good morning, Sergeant."

Sousuke sat up, grabbing his boxers and pants nearby and went to put them on. He looked at Tessa, "I'll go and get us some food, okay?" he said and stood up, stretching.

He then disappeared into the nearby jungle to recover some fruits and whatever they ma eat in this small paradise they have. Tessa sat up, brushing some of the sand from her hair and back, took her blouse from her side and put them on. She went to retrieve her other garments and put them on as well and after doing so, went to sit at a shade to wait for Sousuke. She rested her head on her knees, still remembering their night together. Just when she was in deep thought, she heard a sudden rustling sound.

Sousuke jumped out of the thick bushes and ran to his gun. Tessa stood up in surprise as he saw the alert in Sousuke's actions. Sousuke took out his gun, reloaded it with ammunition and, without a single word, took Tessa's hands and ran off into the jungle.

His eyes kept scanning the surroundings cautiously. There were signs of movement of other people in the island. He could feel their presence. He couldn't risk Tessa's life if their previous captors had found them finally.

Tessa was panting hard. She was having a hard time keeping up with Sousuke as they run through the thick nature surrounding them. Her feet kept on stumbling on vines and tree stumps. She cursed herself inwardly for being so weak at times like this.

Sousuke halted Tessa to stop and hid themselves behind a thick tree. They remained close to the ground, alert to every movement around them. Tessa covered her mouth as she was still breathing hard from running, sweat drops rolling down her forehead.

Sousuke heard a small rustle, then silent footsteps just a little close to them. It seemed to belong to only one, meaning he could take whoever that was alone. He readied himself just as the rustling grew closer to where they were hiding. Tessa held her breath, afraid that they might get caught and by whoever was chasing them. Then as the footsteps came to pass them, Sousuke jumped out. He rolled over and pointed his gun at the person.

His finger was about to pull the trigger when the familiarity of the face of his opponent made his fingers freeze. Sousuke's voice was caught up in his throat as he stared at the person standing in front of him with his gun pointed at him also.

"Urzu..6..Kurz," Sousuke stuttered.

If Kurz was drastic and reckless, he would have shot Sousuke with ease. However, as soon as he saw the familiar mess-of-a hair of Sousuke's, he had restrained himself from pulling the trigger.

"Sousuke…" Kurz uttered. "Tessa…where is-" he was cut off when another figure emerged from the side.

"Sousuke!" Tessa exclaimed as she went to Sousuke's side. She followed his gaze, seeing that he wasn't moving from his current position. Her eyes widened in shock at the sight of her husband.

"Kurz-" just then Kurz swept her off her feet and into his arms.

"I've been worried! I felt like I was going to die. I thought that I wouldn't see you again. I'm so glad! So glad that you're alright!" Kurz cried aloud, hugging Tessa tightly.

Tessa was a loss for words. She didn't know how to respond. She was glad that they were getting rescued at last, but deep inside her, she was aching. Her paradise with Sousuke had come to an end. Sad that it was going to end so sudden. And without noticing, a single tear had fallen down from her eyes.

Kurz finally let go of Tessa. He noticed that there were tears forming at her eyes. Concerned, "Tessa, is something wrong?" he asked.

Tessa shook her head, "No. I'm happy that you're here. Thank you for finding us, Kurz," she said as she hug Kurz. She took a peek at Sousuke who was already on his feet and looking away.

The Mithril search team had come on the island from the other side. They arrived there being accompanied by Kurz. He had his hands around Tessa and had draped his uniform over hers. Sousuke on the other hand, was following closely behind. They boarded a helicopter that landed near the beach.

When they arrived at Merida island, Tessa was greeted by a worried Melissa Mao and Commander Mardukas. Kaname Chidori was there as well and she immediately ran to Sousuke. Upon hearing from Kurz that they'd gone missing, she frantically beg him to take her back to Merida Island to await Sousuke's return.

All of Tuatha de Danaan's crew under Tessa were filed in straight lines and gave her a salutation. She stood up straight and returned their salute. "I'm back, everyone," she smiled.

After everyone had greeted the Captain warmly and wished her well, she was ushered by Kurz to rest.

"I think it best if we let her rest first, right?" he suggested.

Tessa nodded and wave to everyone. Kurz led her to their quarters and as they walked away, Tessa caught Sousuke's eyes. _It was a wonderful paradise, Sousuke. I'l l never forget it. _She thought sadly as she retire to her quarters.

sorry it took so long to publish. i had a lot of stuff going on at school. XD


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Tryst

Everyone in the Danaan settled down and became at ease when their beloved captain had returned. The submarine began its underwater voyage after about a week. Tessa had insisted that they catch up on their tasks since she was away for quite some time. Sousuke, as well, began catching up on his school work. As Danaan launched into the sea, he brought with him some of his school work so he would be ready once he got back.

Sousuke stayed at the small cafeteria located within the massive submarine where he studied deep in the night. Everyone had gone to sleep and he liked the peace and quiet brought about by the stillness around him. He went to the kitchen to retrieve himself a cup of coffee to get sleep off of him. When he got back from the kitchen, he froze in his spot. Tessa was turning was standing beside the table. She was turning the pages of his math text book, a look of amusement evident in her face. Feeling Sousuke's presence, she jumped slightly at the sight of him; a blush creeping in her face.

"Ah…I'm sorry. I didn't mean to go through your things," she said embarrassed as she twirled her silver locks in her fingers.

"It's okay, Madame Captain. You looked like you were enjoying yourself," he smiled at her.

Tessa blushed even more at his comment. _God, she looked lovely_, he thought.

"I just..I wanted to see what you were studying. I mean, what normal teenagers study at school. I didn't mean to disturb you. I was just about to get a cup of coffee. You can continue your studying and I will be on my way," she replied as she turned to head for the kitchen.

Sousuke caught her hand and surprised Tessa. He was quite surprised with his action as well.

"No, Madame Captain. It's okay for you to stay," he replied, slowly letting go of Tessa's hand.

She nodded and proceeded to the kitchen to get her coffee. Sousuke took his seat and when Tessa came back, she took a seat beside him. They remained silent for a while. Sousuke was reading and solving his math problems while Tessa looked at him and the set of equations drawn on his textbook and notebook. There came a time when Sousuke was unable to answer one of the problems and Tessa helped him. Sousuke kept himself composed, flushed at the fact that his superior was tutoring him with his high school works. She so easily answered the problems like they were so simple.

"That was fun," said Tessa as she stretched her arms above her head after helping Sousuke finish off his homework.

"Thank you, Madame Captain. I-uhm, it's a bit embarrassing for you to help me out in my homework," Sousuke said as he scratched his head.

Tessa smiled, "No problem. I enjoyed it very much. If-if you have problems, or needed help with, with anything…you can ask me…" she said blushingly.

It was an impulsive move but somehow, it felt so natural. Sousuke leaned in towards Tessa and captured her lips with his. He heard Tessa gasped at the sudden movement but she made no effort to push him away. Tessa wrapped her arms around Sousuke's neck, their kiss deepening. They pulled apart seconds later, gasping for air to breathe. Both their faces were crimson from what had just happened.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that," Sousuke said. He just couldn't contain his feelings and wanted to feel Tessa again. He looked at her and placed a hand on her cheek to stroke it.

"I won't force you into anything you don't want. I just want to let you know that—that I love you Tessa. Always will," he said as he kissed her in the forehead.

Tessa held Sousuke's hands and cupped them in her own. "I am and will always be yours, Sousuke."

With that said, they both leaned in for another kiss. This time, it was more intense and passionate than before. He slid his tongue inside her mouth when he had the chance. He devoured the sweetness of her mouth and loved the silent moan she was giving.

Sousuke slowly lifted her to the table, kissing her neck. Tessa dazedly ran her fingers across his chest, fumbling with the buttons of his uniform. Sousuke did the same with hers. He ran a hand down the hem of her skirt and brought it up to her waist, while the other hand undid the buttons of her blouse.

He nipped at her earlobe, earning him a stifled moan from Tessa. She bit her lips, suppressing the sound so that they wouldn't be heard. Sousuke slid her underwear down and inserted his fingers in her private part. She felt her becoming wet as he kissed her down to her chest. She slid his tongue past her bra and began licking at her breast. Tessa buried her hands on his hair, gasping for air as the pleasure kept rising. Sousuke then withdrew his hand and fumbled with his belt, unzipping his pants.

He slowly spread his captain's legs apart, positioning himself as he readies to enter her. Tessa wrapped her legs around Sousuke's waist, her hands on his shoulders for support. He slowly entered her, Tessa biting harder on her lip to suppress her moans of pleasure. Sousuke thrust in and out of her, his pace quickening as he thrust deeper.

They rocked together, their hips in synch with each other. The table shook with their motion. Their hearts were racing. What they were doing, it was high treason, it was wrong, it was betrayal to everyone they cared for. But it felt so good and so right at the moment. They were thrilled with the fact that they might get caught, heightening the excitement even more.

Sousuke thrust faster and deeper into Tessa. She dug her nails at his back and bit on his shoulder as she came with Sousuke's final thrust. He came inside her, filling her stomach with his warm seed. He collapsed on top of her, his head resting at the crook of her shoulder while she massaged his hair. They both gained their strength and Sousuke slid out of her. He helped Tessa get off the table.

They dressed as fast as they could. Sousuke gathered his things, checking if they got his notes and textbook a bit dirty with what they did. He also wiped the table clean. Tessa was neatly tying her hair in place.

"Tomorrow night. The arbalest," she said as she picked up her cup of coffee and went out of the room, leaving Sousuke to arrange his thoughts with what his captain had just said.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Tangle

"Sousuke.." Tessa breathed as she buried her face in his chest. They lay in his bed inside his sleeping quarters. They made love into the night. Not caring about the consequences of their affair, they continued to meet secretly at night. Two months had already passed since they started their forbidden affair. No one seemed to notice how Sousuke would be found nowhere at times and how Tessa would disappear at the bridge. Even Kurz would not notice his wife's late night rendezvous despite the fact that they sleep next to each other.

When they pass by each other, Sousuke would sometimes grab her in the corridors and steal a kiss from her. Tessa would be flush and get annoyed at him because someone might see them. There was also a time when he dragged her into a small store room and had his way with her. Tessa couldn't refuse him. She was overwhelmed and was too much caught up with Sousuke. His wild and forceful nature sometimes surprises her for he was always so calm and reserved in front of others. Nevertheless, he was still gentle and loving towards her, whispering his love to her ear in their tryst almost every single moment.

Sousuke glanced at the calendar on his wall. He would be leaving again tomorrow to go back to Tokyo. He sighed. Parting with Tessa was painful but he had duties to accomplish.

"You're leaving again, right? I'll miss you," she whispered as she still lay against his chest.

"I'll be back after a week. You know, people will start to get suspicious if I don't attend to my missions," he replied, patting her head gently. "Besides, I'll have to see if Chidori is doing okay."

"Hmph." She grumped then she suddenly sat up. Tessa seemed upset over something.

Sousuke sat up as well and looked at her, confused.

"What's wrong? You seem upset," he said.

Tessa looked the other way. Sousuke tilted his head to the side. He saw the flicker of jealousy in the air around his adorable little captain. He grinned a little at the thought. He wrapped his strong arms around Tessa and kissed her on the head.

"You're jealous," he smirked as he embraced her.

"No I'm not. Why would I be jealous?" Tessa replied. She turned to face him, looking straight into his eyes. "I have Kurz here anyway."

Sousuke frowned. He suddenly pinned Tessa to the bed and kissed her full on the lips. "Now I'm the one who's jealous," he said as he planted open-mouth kisses on her. Tessa laughed. She would have to comply with him leaving. For now, they'll savor their moment together.

Sousuke was ready to board the plane that would take him back to Tokyo. He caught sight of a figure at the corner of the hangar. He called to a private nearby to take his things into the plane and then he went over to the corner where he saw the figure. When he came to her, he grabbed its wrists and led it to a far corner where they would remain unseen.

Sousuke looked down at Tessa's small face, the sadness evident on her. He leaned in and whispered, "Why the sad face? I'll be back in no time." He then kissed her tenderly. Tessa responded by wrapping her arms around Sousuke. Their kiss deepened and when they pulled back, they were catching their breaths.

"Now I have to go," he said as he kissed her on the cheek.

"Have a safe trip," she whispered.

Sousuke went ahead and left Tessa at their corner. He boarded the plane and he was out of sight in no time. The plane bolted to life as it started to depart. Soon, the plane took off the base at Merida Island. As Tessa was about to leave the hangar, she was stopped by someone who called her name.

"Captain Teletha Tesstarosa," a female voice that sounded firm made her stop and turn around. It was Melissa Mao, one of Sousuke's team mates at the SRT. She approached Tessa, her surrounding air hostile. She stood in front of her with a look of shock and anger.

"Just now, what was that you and Sergeant Sagara were doing?" she asked icily.

Tessa was speechless.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Confrontations

"What are you talk—", Tessa was cut off by Mao's stares.

"Don't give me that crap, Tessa. You and I need to talk," she said angrily as she grabbed Tessa by the wrist and led her down to Tessa's office. Mao shoved Tessa angrily aside when they got in the office. She locked the door and punched the wall hard.

"You and Sousuke are having an affair! How can you…how can you do that?" she exclaimed with tears forming at her eyes. This startled Tessa as a surge of guilt swept over her. She looked away at Mao and went to her desk.

"I…We both love each other," Tessa said, her eyes looking down.

"But you're married! GOD DAMMIT! YOU'RE MARRIED TO HIS BEST FRIEND! TO KURZ!" Mao exclaimed furiously as she went to Tessa's desk and slammed her fist down. "How can you betray Kurz like this? He loves you more than you'll ever know!"

Tessa's eyes started to blur with her own tears forming. "It's hard. I…I love Sousuke, ever since we met…when we were still 10 years old. I have loved him ever since. It was painful that I had to marry Kurz and betray him. I love Kurz, he cares for me and looks out for me like a good husband would. But I love Sousuke more. Kurz is like a big brother to me," Tessa explained as tears were now flowing down her cheeks.

"How long has this been going on?" Mao inquired, trying to keep her cool.

"Two months or so," Tessa replied.

"Oh God." Mao said as she plopped down on the chair and buried her head on her hands. "This is insane."

"Mao…" Tessa started but found nothing to say. She clasped her hands together, her tears not stopping from falling.

Mao stood up, not facing Tessa. She started to leave and stopped at the door. "I will not tolerate this, Tessa. I would like you to stop doing this before things get worse. I will not speak a word to anyone about what I found out. But remember this, if this goes on, I will not hesitate to speak up." With those words, Mao went out and shut the door behind her.

Tessa fell her head back on her chair and started to cry. _How can I stop now? It's too late. I've fallen with him so much, it hurts to stop._

"Sousuke!" she was smiling at him, a warm smile that she always gives him when she was in a good mood.

"What is it Chidori?" he asked.

"I think I made too much for dinner so I decided to come over and give you some," she said as she presented a set of packed meals.

"Oh. Thank you," he said as he stood aside to let her into his apartment. Chidori went inside, humming a melody cheerfully and went to the dining table to set up the food. Sousuke was still unable to tell Chidori about his true feelings and he was waiting for the right time to say it. Chidori had declared her love for Sousuke back at Tessa's wedding. It took the sergeant a minute to comprehend what she had said because he was still caught up with the heartache of Tessa's marriage. He hadn't been able to tell her that he couldn't return the feelings in fear of distancing the bond he has with her. He still needed to stay close to her so that he could protect her.

Sousuke went to the table and sat down on the chair. Chidori usually came at night to give Sousuke some dinner. It was her way of showing affection towards the sergeant.

"Thank you, Chidori. You don't have to do this everytime," he said while scratching his head.

"It's okay. You know, it's good to have company every once in a while," she answered with a smile.

They started eating in silence and when Chidori was finished, she watched Sousuke eat.

"Is there something on my face?" Sousuke asked as he looked at Chidori confusedly. Chidori shook her head in response. "No. I just like watching you eat," she answered. "You're face looks so calm and peaceful."

Sousuke looked away as he didn't know how to respond to her. When they finished their dinner, Chidori went to wash the dishes and Sousuke cleaned the table. When the finished their tasks, Chidori went to the door and started to leave.

"Well, I better get going now. It's getting late and we have school tomorrow," she chirped.

Sousuke stood by the door as Chidori prepared to leave. Just as he opened the door, Chidori kissed Sousuke on the lips, startling the sergeant and stopping his movements.

He pushed her away lightly, not meeting her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Chidori. I…I can't…" he said.

"Why? Do you love….somebody else?" she asked. Sousuke looked down at her and nodded.

"It's…Tessa, isn't it?" she asked with anger in her voice. Sousuke looked at her, surprised that Chidori knew his feelings.

"I know about it. I always knew. During her wedding, I noticed how you looked that day. Like somebody had just died. That's when I realized that you love her. So that was my cue to tell you my feelings. To let you know that someone else loves you. I LOVE YOU SOUSUKE! I don't know what I'd do without you," she cried as she buried herself in his chest, gripping his shirt as she cried hard.

Sousuke put his hands on her shoulder and spoke, "I'm sorry…but the only person I would love is Tessa. She's the only one I could ever love."

Chidori looked at Sousuke with tears flowing down her face. She hurriedly ran out of his apartment, leaving Sousuke by the door.

_Hurting people. I can't help it. For_give _me. I love her too much._


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Predicament

Tessa didn't come out of her bathroom. She had been feeling sick all morning and she was throwing up almost every moment. She sat down, her back resting on the bathroom door. She felt herself getting hot as cold sweat beaded her forehead. _It must have been something I ate,_ she thought. She closed her eyes and stopped breathing. _Wait a minute, _she raised her hands and counted on her fingers. She trembled at the possibility and placed her hands on her belly. _Oh no. _

Tessa went to the medical wing and had a check-up. She was lying on the white sheeted bed of the ward when the doctor came in with a smile on her face.

"Well, captain. Congratulations. You're two months pregnant!" the doctor said happily.

Tessa forced a smile, her heart racing. She was pregnant. She remembered that they haven't used any protection whenever they were making love. She clutched one hand on her chest and one hand on her belly. _This is his child. Sousuke's child,_ the thought made her happy but a guilty feeling lingered. What would happen if Kurz finds out? This would hurt a lot of people: Kurz, Mao, the whole Mithril organization. If this goes out, their trust for their captain would surely drop to a zero.

Tessa's mind was racing. She couldn't let anyone else aside from herself, the doctor and of course, Sousuke, know about this. She wants to have the baby, but it would be too difficult.

"Ah…excuse me. But could you keep this between us. I want to be the one to tell the news. Is it alright?" she asked the doctor, with a fake smile. She was always good at lying and hiding her feelings well.

"Yes, of course, captain! As you wish," the doctor replied.

Tessa left the ward and went to her and Kurz' quarters.

"How can I hide this from Kurz? He…we didn't even had any kind of intimate contact that would make me pregnant," she whispered to herself. She buried her face on her hands as she cried. She thought about Sousuke and how she wished for him to come back soon.

Sousuke arrived at the base at Merida Island. He would rest for a while and would look for Tessa later. When he was in his quarters, there was a knock at his door. He opened it and a private was standing there with a letter. He said it was a special call by the captain. Sousuke took the note and bid the private goodbye. He opened it and in it was written a meeting time and place. Sousuke smiled. He would be seeing Tessa again and he couldn't wait to feel her again.

After a couple of hours, he prepared to meet Tessa. They would be meeting at the arbalest's port. He walked there silently since it was already in the middle of the night and everyone was sleeping except for a couple of patrollers.

When he came to the arbalest, he already spotted her back. He crept up on her silently and wrapped his arms around her. Tessa jumped and gave out a loud sigh when she saw that it was Sousuke.

"What is it? You look worried," he asked keeping her close to him.

"I need to tell you something," she said looking down. He noticed how Tessa was holding her belly like her life depended on it.

"hm? What is it?" he asked, looking at her.

There was a minute of silence as Tessa scanned her thoughts. She had to say it to him. He has to know.

"I'm pregnant, Sousuke. I'm carrying your child," she said, her eyes meeting him with a worried expression.

Sousuke's heart stopped for a moment. Then everything became hazy. _Was she telling the truth? I'm..I'm the father of her child? _

"Is it…Is it really mine?" he asked with his face showing no emotions.

Tessa's eyes widened. She couldn't believe what she just heard. Instantly, her hand rose into the air and met his cheeks.

Sousuke cringed his face at the pain of her slap. "How can you even say that? I haven't done it with Kurz or anybody else but you! Of course you're the father!" she exclaimed furiously, tears forming in her eyes.

Sousuke, realizing the error of his words immediately embraced Tessa to calm her down. He held her tight in his arms, burying his face on her neck.

"I'm sorry. I..was…I'm sorry. I know that I'm the father and I'm happy. I was…surprised. It was stupid of me. I'm sorry. I will take responsibility. It's my child. Our child," he said as he hugged her.

He pulled away from her and kissed her on the lips. Tessa started to relax and responded to his kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck. After they kissed, they looked each other in the eyes and remained in each other's embrace.

In one corner of the room, Melissa Mao stood hidden from the couple as she heard Tessa's news. She clenched her fist but remained unmoving. _Perhaps, they really love each other. Dear me, what do we do now?_ She thought sadly.


	11. Chapter 11

**WEEEE! Thanks for the reviews! i'm really sorry if i haven't updated in a while. so here's a new chapter. **

**hope you like this.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FMP AND ITS CHARACTERS (I do own the story of this fic though. XD)**

**Chapter 11: Best friend **

Slowly, he crept into the room, keeping his movement quiet as much as possible. He found that the bedroom was empty and when he heard the sound coming from the bathroom, he was sure that she was taking her usual shower. When he heard the shower being turned off, he moved to the side of the door to wait for her.

Tessa stepped out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her body. She felt two strong arms suddenly wrapped around her and she felt her face heat up. She turned around and saw the smiling face of her husband, Kurz. He leaned in and kissed her on the lips.

"Seeing you only in that makes me feel lucky to be your husband," he whispered in her ear.

Tessa blushed at the comment and slowly got out of Kurz' grip. She felt guilty for betraying Kurz. Worst of all, she was doing it with his best friend, Sousuke. Tessa went to sit on the bed and combed her wet hair and dried it off with another towel. Kurz slowly went to sit beside Tessa. He looked at his young wife and suddenly had the urge to keep her close to him. That's when he thought about her more intimately. He hadn't really shared any sexual relationship with Tessa and he was curious how she would feel under his touch.

"Tessa…" he whispered as he leaned forward to her, his fingers finding the folds of her towel and letting them loose.

"Kurz! What are you…" she gasped and tried to cover up herself but Kurz stopped her from doing so. He couldn't help but marvel at her perfect little body. He pressed his weight upon her, letting Tessa fall on her back on the bed.

"I want you," he said as he nuzzled her neck and left trails of kisses on her jaw down to her collarbone. She couldn't get out from under him. _No, I can't do this. Even though he's my husband…my baby, no…_she thought.

He kissed her again on the lips, this time with more passion. He hungrily tasted her lips and slowly let his hands fall on her chest. Tessa knew what would happen if she didn't stop him. She can already feel the bulge on his pants as it presses on her thighs.

"Kurz..I can't…" she said as she put her hands on his chest and looked away. There was a painful expression on Kurz' face as he looked down on Tessa. He closed his eyes and got off her.

"I understand. You just can't give yourself to me, right? But I will wait until that time comes," he said not looking at her. He stood up and walked to the door, not glancing back at Tessa.

_I'm sorry, Kurz…._

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

There was awkwardness between Tessa and Kurz the following days. They would silently face each other during the night and Kurz would have his back turned from Tessa while sleeping. She couldn't blame him; it was her fault after all.

Kurz would often sit at the bar, drinking his worries away. He would talk to Mao, who listened like a real big sister to his problems with Tessa. Sometimes, he would drag Sousuke along with him if Mao wasn't around.

"I think I'm starting to fall in love with her. Before, all I thought about her was just a little sister. But, seeing her now, I couldn't take my eyes off of her," Kurz said. He took his drink and chug it down in one gulp.

"I think she loves somebody. I can see it in her eyes. I couldn't blame her, we were married just for political and military convenience," he continued and asked the bartender to give him another glass of beer while Sousuke continued to listen with his blank expression. He knew he was the cause of Kurz' problems, he just couldn't say it out loud.

"You will help me, right buddy? I want to show Tessa I love her. Will you help me?" Kurz asked and brought Sousuke back to attention.

"Yes," he answered.

Kurz smiled and got his drink. He gave a toast to Sousuke and drank down his beer. And with that, Sousuke drank his in one big gulp.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

The alert sounded while Sousuke just finished his meal. Every member of the SRT was required to hurriedly proceed to the briefing room. When Sousuke arrived, everyone had already assembled. Kurz was seated beside Mao. Mao gestured Sousuke to occupy the empty seat on her other side.

Andrei Kalinin stepped into the room, Tessa and Commander Mardukas following behind. The team went silent as Kalinin stood in front while Tessa and Mardukas took their seat.

"There were reports of a terrorist group who abducted a 'Whispered' just hours ago. The current location of the organization had been traced," Kalinin started. "We will begin the retrieval operation at exactly 1500 hours, everyone get prepared for the mission and assemble at the departure area at exactly 1300 hours. Any more questions?"

Kurz raised his hand, "Do we have any lead as to who are the terrorist group, sir?"

Kalinin nodded, "They were the group who abducted the Captain a few months ago. Their intentions are unclear but they may use the abilities of a 'Whispered' to make new massive nuclear weapons."

"Bastards.." Sousuke heard Kurz curse.

Sousuke himself wouldn't give any mercy on their target. They had hurt his Tessa and they were going to pay for it.

"Everyone," their heads suddenly gathered the attention of their young captain as she stood up from her seat. "Please, be safe. I want you all to return here at the base," she ordered sternly, although there was concern in her soft eyes.

"With that, let's all get ready for this mission. Dismissed," Kalinin said.

The soldiers stood up and saluted their officers. Upon leaving the room, she stole a glance to Sousuke, then to Kurz and prayed for their safety return.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

**woot. end of chapter! so whacha think? RnR please! :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**To aoi_hime:** wow. Special mention. Haha. HELLOOOO! XD

GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN! It's been very long since I last updated. But I intend to finish what I started. (I blame it all on my stupid writer's block)

**Disclaimer: ** I do not own Fullmetal Panic. (but I really hoped I did. Haha. )

Chapter 12: Unexpected

The rescue mission was proven to be surprisingly easy. They had encountered a few not so skilled AS pilots, just one skilled Venom and about a dozen of armed men shooting with their rifles. In the end, they were able to corner the leader of the terrorist group and retrieve the girl.

The leader was, for all the crimes and deeds he did, was surprisingly young. He was not much older than Sousuke. He has a boyish grin upon his flawless face; his dark eyes holding something dangerous and mysterious within him; and his brown wavy hair hugging his face. He was locked into a cell when he was boarded on the Danaan before they transfer him to the higher security department of Mithril.

The girl they rescued was frail and small. She had an empty look in her azure eyes and her dark her fall to her hips. She remained quiet when she was put into the medical facilities of the submarine. Tessa, accompanied by Commander Mardukas, went to the medical ward to check upon the girl they just rescued. She walked into the room and found the girl sitting up in her bed. Her pale blue eyes were staring out into space and her dark hair in tangles that frame her small face. Her face showed no emotions as she looked at Tessa.

"Hello there," Tessa greeted. The girl did not respond back and went to look at the wall opposite her bed.

"How are you feeling?" she continued but did not receive any answer. An awkward air hung around them as the silence prolonged.

"What's your name?" Tessa still asked. This time, however, the girl looked at Tessa.

"Aya," she said her voice barely a whisper.

"You're safe now, Aya-chan. We will take care of you here and we will help you find your family once we reach land. So don't worry and relax, ok?" Tessa smiled as she looked at the girl warmly.

Aya looked at Tessa in the eye. Her blue eyes suddenly darkened and a slight, disturbing smile formed at her lips.

"You'll be next, Captain Teletha Testarossa," the girl said with such a tone that sent a chill on Tessa's spine.

oOoOoOoOoOo

"Captain, I think you need to rest. It has been a long day," Mardukas finally said when they were walking out on the corridor.

"No, I am okay. We still need to see the man we captured," Tessa assured him.

"If you insist. But we must not make it too long and you need to rest," Mardukas said in a fatherly way.

"Yes, yes. Do we have some files about the man?" she asked, her mind in deep thought.

"No. but we will try to find out information about him and the terrorist group. There's a possibility that they have connections to Amalgam," Mardukas firmly stated.

Tessa only nodded. Somehow, she had been thinking of Aya's words. _Was it a threat? _she thought.

"Captain, I suggest you do not think about Miss Aya's words. Forget what she has said, and if there are people after you and your abilities, Mithril will surely aid you," Mardukas said as he lay a hand on the Tessa's shoulder.

oOoOoOoOoOo

The man had his hands bound b a pair of handcuffs. He smirked as he eyed the metals bracing his wrists. He shifted in his seat when he heard the door to his cell open and lifted his head to the direction of the door. His eyes filled with desire when he saw the young captain entered. He had wanted her so badly that he had let everything come to this. If only his first attempt to capture her didn't fail, he thought menacingly.

Tessa sat at the chair in the room and regarded the man with curious eyes. He seemed so young to be a terrorist, she thought. Mardukas handed her a file and she rummaged through the papers.

"Mitsumo Kenji," his cold eyes met hers as she said his name.

"I would like to know what your intentions are for capturing another 'Whispered' named Kanzaki Aya," she asked sternly.

"Hn. Ask all you want, little captain. But you won't be able to get what you want?" he smirked.

"Perhaps a little intimidation will do the trick," Mardukas stepped in, giving a cold and menacing glare at the man.

"Mardukas- san, we don't do that kind of thing. Please," Tessa said. Mardukas' eyes softened a little at his captain.

"If you don't want to talk right now, I will leave you be. But expect that when we get to Merida Island, the same courtesy will not be shown to you," Tessa said as she directed her gaze at Kenji.

Tessa stood up and retreated from the room. When she was out the door, Kenji just smiled deviously.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Tessa was trudging her way back to her quarters when she felt someone grab her arm from behind. She almost screamed but stopped when she saw Sousuke. He held her around the waist and planted a kiss on her forehead.

"You look stressed. You should rest, it's not healthy for you," he said and his eyes darted down to her stomach. "and for the baby," he added as he placed his hand over it.

"I'm fine and I will rest," she sighed against his chest. "Come on, someone might see us here," she said as she tugged on his hand.

They went to his quarters and as soon as the door closed behind them, Sousuke wrapped his arms around Tessa and kissed her passionately. He traced her small soft lips with his tongue. She parted her lips, welcoming his tongue as her hand rested on his hair. She played with his dark locks as he planted kisses on her throat.

Tessa was tired but Sousuke's kisses seemed to soothe her. His hands went down to her side, caressing and massaging her curves; then they lay on her chest. He gently stroked it, making Tessa moan into his kiss. His hand wandered lower to her hips. Tessa felt a certain hotness pool at the pit of her stomach as Sousuke touched more of her.

Her hands were lazily running up and down her back as he licked her neck and collarbone; nibbling and sucking on her skin.

What she saw when she opened her eyes made her want to recoil. Her heart doubled its pace as she watch the figure standing on the doorway of Sousuke's quarters. She pulled away from Sousuke, staring at the person with a horrified expression. Sousuke turned around, his stoic and emotionless face turning gravely tight.

Kurz Weber stood at the door of his bestfriend, with his fists clenched and his blue eyes dark with rage.


	13. Chapter 13

BOOYAHHH! I'm sorry for the very very very long delay of this story. I ran out of ideas and I usually write what just comes out of my head. so here's the continuation of the story.

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Fullmetal Panic. (but I really hoped I did. Haha. )

* * *

Chapter 13: Strength

His head was throbbing painfully and there was an aching on his left jaw. He squint his eyes open as he tried to remember what happened. He couldn't make out so much in the dark, but he could tell he was in one of the prison cells in Danaan. He slowly got up, massaging his temple as memories of what transpired poured in his throbbing head.

Kurz saw them in his room. The next thing happened fast—Tessa being pushed out of the way; Kurz' throwing a punch and beating him to the ground; and a glimpse of Tessa before he blacked out. He couldn't fight back. He couldn't hit Kurz. Because all along, he knew he had been wrong. He hurt his best friend. But he couldn't help it. He loves Tessa as much as Kurz loves her. He couldn't let go of her. As much as he regrets he hurt Kurz, he didn't regret anything he did. Now he was worried. What would happen to her? To their child? He needs to get out. But, how?

oOoOoOoOoOo

"Of all people! Why Tessa? Why my best friend?" Kurz yelled as he clenched his fists on both his sides. He wanted to punch somebody, anybody, but the only people inside the room are him and Tessa. He paced the room, his thoughts filling with his best friend and his wife in each others' arms. How long have they been doing this? How long have they been deceiving him and everybody else? Hate surged within him. As much as he cared so much for his best friend, he wanted to beat the crap out of him and throw him out of the sea. But he just couldn't do that. If anything were to happen, then Sousuke would be court-martialed for what he did. Kurz turned to Tessa who was staring at her lap.

"How long? How long, damn it!" he strode towards her and shook her by the shoulders. Tessa averted her gaze to the side as she mumbled wearily, "A few months." Kurz' eyes widened at her answer. _Months? _He and Tessa weren't married that long. As he counted, her affair with Sousuke might have started after their wedding. He was shaking with anger and hurt that Tessa suddenly felt terrified at what he can and might do. Her hands impulsively touched her belly, as if shielding it from any harm that might come to it. Kurz felt her movement and traveled his gaze on where she rested her hands. _It couldn't be, could it? _He let go of her and created a space between them, his eyes not leaving their gaze on his hands. "You're…don't tell me you're…" he couldn't finish the sentence. Tessa lifted her eyes and looking pleadingly at Kurz. "I'm sorry," was all she could mutter as Kurz fell to his knees in front of her.

oOoOoOoOoOo

News spread fast, especially if the sweet little captain made the headlines. After all, Tessa is the youngest and most-loved superior in Mithril. People were starting to ask questions: Why did Kurz beat Sagara and locked him up? Rumors were starting, but they were immediately hushed with just a glare from Mardukas.

She was supposed to be strong, never showing signs of weaknesses and encouraging her subordinates in everything they do. They loved here for that. But it seems she's reaching her limit, and Tessa can only do so much. A concerned Mardukas and Kalinin decided to take over some of the captain's tasks, urging her to get some rest.

Seeing Kurz kneel in front of her and pour his heart out broke her into pieces. She was a horrible person, and she knows she doesn't deserve anything from him. She loves him, but not in the way he does for her. She was certain their relationship would stay the same even after getting married—Kurz being his same playful self, teasing Tessa to no extent. She miscalculated. Her, of all people, made an error. An error which would cost the life of the person she loves the most. Mao tried everything to comfort Tessa. The petite captain eventually told the older girl about her predicament. It had surprised Tessa, though, to learn that Mao was willing to help her in any way—a fact that made her heart jump despite the tension around her.

Tessa sighed, thinking of everything that has happened for the past few days. Sousuke was still locked up, and there wasn't anything she could do about it. She thought about their affair and how they hurt so many people with what they did. She couldn't help it; feelings don't disappear overnight. As much as she wanted to forget her love for Sousuke, she just couldn't. God forbid it, she wants to be with the man she has known her entire life. With everything being in a mess, she didn't know what to do.

"Come on, Tessa. You're supposed to be smart. Think," she whispered, scrunching her forehead and shutting her eyes tightly. Talking to Sousuke would be a good idea, though she also considered breaking him out and running away with him. She shook her head.

_No. Danaan needs its captain. Mithril needs its soldier._

What about her child? She knows Kurz wouldn't accept it, but she will not let anything harm it. _Not without me around, _she thought as she curled her arms over her bell protectively. Her child would live and will see the world. Her child will inherit her intelligence and its father's strength. Surely, it will be a wonderful child. "Someday, you'll become the strength of this organization," she whispered lovingly as while patting her belly.

* * *

I finally came out of my cave. Haha. Sorry it took so long. So please don't kill me. ToT


	14. Chapter 14

Dear readers, sorry if I took so long to update. I promise I will finish this story! So here's another chapter! I think I just have to skip on a few events. I hope you'll like this one.

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Fullmetal Panic. (but I really hoped I did. Haha. )

* * *

Chapter 14: Attack

To say Tessa was surprised was an understatement. She was not captain of Danaan for no reason, she have the skills and the knowledge. So why was everything in chaos right now?

"Private, what is the situation?" Mardukas inquired promptly, seeing the situation was slowly getting out of hand.

"The girl..she was lying in a pool of blood. We tried to save her, but we were too late," the soldier explained. Tessa could tell there was panic in his eyes, judging from the way he spoke of the situation.

They were at the bridge when the killing happened. An emergency call from the Aya's chambers sent an alarm reeling all over the submarine. She tried to assess the situation. A girl had died and the girl's killer was on the loose.

_This has happened before. How could I have been so careless? _Tessa thought as she remembered the incident some time ago when Gauron wrecked havoc in Danaan. She vowed not to let anyone get hurt this time. _No more soldiers to lose, _she thought.

A sudden realization dawned upon her. It couldn't be him. _How?_

"Alert everyone. Prepare for possible combat. Check on our prisoner, Mitsumo Kenji," she stated firmly. The soldier gave a salute and headed out of the bridge. "Full speed ahead. We need to get Danaan back to Merida Island immediately," directing her orders to the rest of the crew.

"Dana, check all systems. Prepare all arms slave," she commanded the A.I. of the submarine. _I won't let this submarine be taken again._

oOoOoOoOoOo

He couldn't help but smirk as the alarms blazed all over the submarine. _Everything will soon be mine. Just wait for me, captain, _he thought as he casually turned a corner. Escaping was easy. All he had to do was to get that idiot of a guard into his cell so he can disarm him and take his uniform. It was a shame, though, that he had to kill the other girl. She was useless and he had no room for incompetency. Now all he had to do was get to the bridge where his beloved Whispered captain was waiting. But he'll have to take a short detour first. _This would be so much fun. _

oOoOoOoOoOo

The alarm woke him up and gave him a slight chill. He had that unpleasant feeling that made him want to tear the door of his cell apart and rush to his captain. He just knew it. The last time this happened, their squad leader took a bullet and Tessa was injured.

Sousuke stood up and banged his fists at the door. "Hey! What's going on? LET ME OUT! I CAN HELP!" But no one answered his call. He tried again but none, not even the guards answered.

He heard a small click as the door to his cell slowly unlocked. Sousuke backed away, preparing for whoever had opened the door. A boy of his age appeared at the door. His brown wavy was sticking out under his cap. He was also wearing a Mithril uniform. Sousuke's gaze darkened.

"How did you get out?" he hissed as the boy brought out a pistol and pointed it at Sousuke. He wasn't going to let this boy wreck havoc in the submarine.

"Is that the way to greet an old friend, Kashim?" Kenji answered with a slight smirk, which made Sousuke freeze on his spot.

"Who are you?" he asked, his voice filled with venom.

"That doesn't matter now, does it?" the boy asked then fired his gun. Sousuke was quick to react. He jumped to the side and sprinted towards the boy. He crouched low and aimed a kick at Kenji's legs. The boy was quick to respond, diving out of the way as Sousuke attacked. He fired his gun again to aim, which had Sousuke taking cover.

Kenji moved forward and hit Sousuke at the jaw. The latter was sent tumbling backwards at the impact. It was quite obvious that his opponent had intensive training in combat as much as he did. He also knew something about his past. Whoever this guy was, he had to go down.

Sousuke dodge another attack and kicked at Kenji's hand. The gun he was holding went skidding across the room. Sousuke lounged for it, but Kenji kicked him. His back met the wall, while Kenji held his neck in a tight grip. The boy landed blows to his face, chest, and stomach, laughing maniacally as he hit Sousuke over and over. He was beginning to lose consciousness as the other boy continued to punch him.

"You see, Kashim, I wanted to be the best. But you were always the one at the top. It was always you. Now's it all about me. You just stay still and wait while I go fetch your dear little captain, okay?" Kenji said with a slight grin.

"Don't..you…dare..touch.." Kenji punched him again.

"Sorry. That's not your call."

oOoOoOoOoOo

Gunshots. Tessa rose in her chair as the shots continued. _How many enemies were there?_ she thought.

A voice sounded over the radio, "Captain! You need to escape! He's after—" another gunshot. Her heart seemed to stop as the voice died at the other end of the line. _No.._

Suddenly the radio started once again. But it was a different voice this time.

"Captain, please stay where you are. I will be coming," the voice made her shudder, and as fast as it stopped, the gunshots started once again.

* * *

Yosh. If you noticed, I used some episodes of the anime in the chapter. Like the attack at Danaan. Sorry for the long update. T_T

Reviews are welcomed. :D


	15. Chapter 15

I promised I will finish this story, right? HAHA. So here's another chapter! I think there's only going to be 2 or 3 more chapters left. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Fullmetal Panic. (but I really hoped I did. Haha. )

* * *

Chapter 15: Finding the Strength

He was there in an instant, infiltrating the room with a number of men in Mithril uniforms. De javu struck her as the scene of not so long ago replayed in her mind. Only this time, she was alone.

A burly man shoved her into her seat, pointing a gun to her head and the rest of the crew. Mardukas stood beside her, hand raised as well. "My, my, I never expected Mithril's men to be so..weak," he appeared in front of her with a confident smirk.

"Mitsumo Kenji," she gritted her teeth as the boy's grin grew wider. He cupped her chin so she could look him directly in the eyes.

"Yes, captain. I take it you've experienced this before..with my father," he replied with an icy tone that made Tessa shudder. _Father? _she thought. Reckless terrorism and deliberately becoming a prisoner of war. The only one who attacked Danaan this way was..

"Gauron," she says as her eyes widened upon the realization.

"Yes, well, technically he is my father. He did took me under his wing and trained me. Too bad he had to die," he shrugged. If this boy was indeed Gauron, then he also has the ability to pilot a Laevateinn.

"What is it that you want? Surely you know who you're dealing with. Mithril will not turn a blind eye to this," she said, not showing any hint of weakness. Her thoughts filled with the soldiers who were on board. She can't fail them. _No more losses. Not this time, _she thought.

"Oh. Nothing big. I just came here to take you away, captain," he smirked again. "You see, your extensive knowledge has become very famous. I don't like to share, captain. So if it's alright, I want you all for myself."

oOoOoOoOoOo

His head was throbbing. Twice this day he woke up with an aching head. He tried to blink the pain away as he opened his eyes, wobbling as he stood up. The events of the past hour played in his head. This boy, Kenji, has launched an attack inside the submarine. And now he was….

His eyes widened as he remembered his last words.

_You just stay still and wait while I go fetch your dear little captain, okay?_

He had no time to lose! Tessa..their baby..

Sousuke sprinted out of his cell, running to the direction of the ammunition chamber. He doesn't know the number of the enemy or how the crew responded to the attack. He needed strength. If that boy was truly targeting Tessa, then he'd be at the command center by now.

Sousuke rounded a corner, the ammunition chamber coming into sight. He opened the boxes of guns, grabbing a Thompson submachine gun, four grenades, a pistol, and three packs of ammunition. He bolted from the room, checking each hallway for enemies or comrades.

He reached the cafeteria, finding it empty. He realized everyone must have gone to their stations when the sound alerted. He kept low behind the tables as he reached the other end of the room, hiding stealthily.

He saw a shadow move just in front of him. He dived and rolled across the floor, gun pointed and ready to shoot.

His fingers trembled when he saw the figure, gun also pointed at him. Kurz stood with a pistol in hand, his face stressed and his brows furrowed.

"Sousuke," he said, still pointing his gun at his best friend. "You're out of your cell. I could just shoot you right now and be done with it."

Sousuke lowered his gun and stood up. "This is not the time, Kurz. Kill me when our captain is safe," he said.

Kurz processed what Sousuke said. When the alarm started, a group of men attacked the others at the hangar. He took down two men who were pursuing him, while Melissa ordered him to get to the command center to help Tessa just in case.

"She's in trouble, Kurz. She's going to be taken away. I have to save her. We have to save her," Sousuke said, never leaving his eyes off his best friend. "I love her, you knew it. I agreed to be at your wedding because you told me to."

"But that doesn't give you the right to fuck my wife," Kurz shouted as his aim never faltered. The pain and the anger he felt toward Sousuke has no comparison. His best friend even had the nerve to declare love for _his _wife.

"Whatever we did, the things I did with her, we can resolve that later. Hit me, shoot me, kill me. But not until she's safe," Sousuke added.

He pulled the trigger.

oOoOoOoOoOo

"Tick, tock, tick tock. You're time is running out captain, now what do you want to do? Are you gonna come with me or do I have to hurt one of your friends again?" Kenji said as he circled around the room, pointing his gun to the bowed heads of her crew.

"Please, leave them alone," she says. Tessa had to think fast. She couldn't afford to lose one of her soldiers.

"Wrong," he answered. Kenji grabbed one of the crew by the back of his collar and dragged him in the middle of the room. "You stay there and watch until you say what I want," he says as he kicked the soldier right in the chest. The soldier clutched at his stomach, trying to shield the blows from the madman. "Captain! It's alright. Please do not worry about me," he managed to say in between Kenji's kicks.

Kenji stepped on the soldier's head, grinning madly as he gazed at Tessa. "I can do this all night if you don't give me a choice. Or do you want me to start shooting them one by one?" he said as he raised his gun and pointed it at Mardukas.

"NO! I will go with you! Just please, don't hurt them anymore," she pleaded as she blocked Mardukas from Kenji's aim. She hated showing her weakness, but she can't put any more of her men in danger because of her. Surely, there might be a way out of this situation.

"Captain!" Mardukas protested, but Tessa cut him off.

"Don't worry, Mardukas. I will find a way. I will bring them down," Tessa said as she walked towards Kenji with her strength and dignity intact. She will never let these people bring her and her crew down. _Never. _

oOoOoOoOoOo

The bullet nearly missed Sousuke's cheek, grazing pass his hair. Sousuke didn't even flinch as it passed his head. He knew Kurz wouldn't do it, he still trusted his best friend. Despite his betrayal, he knew it that Kurz wouldn't kill him. For the long time they'd known each other, through every stupid argument up to the woman they love, Sousuke knew that Kurz will keep his logical side and deal with things as they should be.

Kurz only snorted in response. He lowered his gun, his eyes still hard and his voice still icy. "This doesn't mean I forgive you," he said.

"I know," Sousuke replied.

Then they both ran.

* * *

**A/N:** So…I was thinking if I was writing the chapters too short or something. HAHAHA. But I love keeping the suspense. It's like how they appear in animes, they keep you wanting more. (Yes, yes, I'm such a horrible person. LOL.)

Anyway, tell me what you think.


End file.
